


Insufferable Attractions

by OnTheFritz



Series: The Insufferable Series [1]
Category: Cats (1998), Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber, Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats - T. S. Eliot
Genre: Alonzo is a very naughty cat, M/M, Munk is going to explode if Alonzo doesn't stop, Munkustrap has incredible willpower, Pouncival's going to need counseling, have they no shame, very silly stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:20:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25196842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnTheFritz/pseuds/OnTheFritz
Summary: He couldn’t take it much longer. There was no way Alonzo wasn’t doing it on purpose. Why Munkustrap had chosen such an insufferable, conniving, incredibly attractive tom to take as his mate was beyond him.Alonzo quirked an eyebrow at him from across the junkyard, stretching out in the sun and positioning himself just so, making sure that Munkustrap got a perfect view of his backside.“Heaviside and Everlasting Cat above, I’m going to kill him.” Munk rolled his eyes upward.
Relationships: Alonzo/Munkustrap (Cats)
Series: The Insufferable Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2188380
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Insufferable Attractions

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know how to explain this one. I wrote it in less than 24 hours and have no shame. Blame my friend for giving me the idea. Alonzstrap folks eat your heart out.

“I’m sorry, but I do have to get going.” Munkustrap said, reluctant to leave his very cozy den or very insistent mate. Today was going to be one of those days, one that started early and ended late, packed with duties that only the Jellicle Protector could do. He really needed to recruit some additional help sooner than later.

“Hmm. That’s a shame.” Alonzo purred, rubbing up against his mate in a way that was not helping Munk gather the willpower to leave their den.

“I mean it. I have things to attend to.” Munk insisted as black and white legs wound around his waist.

“Pretty sure I have something here that needs attending to.” There was no doubt as to what Alonzo was referring to.

Munk groaned, both in regret and in exasperation as he untangled himself from Alonzo’s limbs. “It will have to be later. I have to go.”

“But what am I going to do all day by myself?” Alonzo wondered, stretching out on the bed. 

“I’m sure you will find something to do.” Munk did his best to not look back. One look and he wouldn’t be able to leave.

“Oh, I can think of something.” Alonzo’s seductive tone turned vaguely threatening.

The threat lingered in the back of Munkustrap’s mind for the first half of the morning. Normally Alonzo was not the vindictive sort, and rarely made threats of any kind. There wasn’t much Munk could do about it except go about his daily activities and push the lingering threat to the back of his mind to deal with later.

Munk did notice that Alonzo was conspicuously absent for the better part of the morning, but shrugged it off as his mate choosing to sleep in and went about his day. It was going to be a busy day anyways. 

First up was a meeting with Jennyanydots to discuss the growing problem with the mice population in the neighborhood, particularly concerning their behavior. Or something. Munkustrap did his best to understand why it was so important for mice to learn how to crochet but he was, admittedly, having a hard time.

But, as Jellicle Protector, it was Munkustrap’s duty to keep the tribe peaceful. Which included listening to the various concerns and complaints of the Jellicles and try to sort out problems before they became bigger issues.

“And so, I think if we redo the dance number during the Jellicle Ball to include actual mice instead of the kittens dressed in costumes, that will help strengthen the notion that the mice are not to be eaten, but, rather, seen as productive individuals of society.” Jenny said, sitting next to Munkustrap on the tire.

Munk took a moment to collect his thoughts. Seeing as he had enjoyed a couple of mice for breakfast that morning, he wasn’t sure if he was the best cat to try and be an ambassador for positive cat and mouse relationships.

Unfortunately that was also the moment Alonzo decided to make an appearance. And what an appearance it was.

The black and white tom had taken extra care that morning to groom himself to perfection, every hair in place and looking extra smooth and sleek, perfectly highlighting every wonderful part of him. Even the other members of the tribe besides Munk took notice, clearly complimenting Alonzo as he made his way across the junkyard. Gracefully the black and white cat nodded in gratitude, pausing in a sunbeam to luxuriously stretch his muscles.

To anyone else Alonzo was simply warming up for the day’s activities. Slowly he stretched his long legs in front of him, bending forward to elongate his back, then switching positions and arching backwards so his chest was facing the sky. His mouth fell open in a quiet groan of pleasure as he stretched every which way under the warm sun. As his head fell backwards he slowly opened his eyes, staring directly at Munkustrap with unnerving accuracy.

Munk groaned. He was having a conversation with Jennyanydots for Everlasting Cat’s sake! It took every shred of willpower, every ounce of respect and scrap of maturity to ignore Alonzo’s movements, movements carefully positioned behind the Gumbie Cat so that only Munkustrap would be able to notice.

“And another thing, I’ve noticed that the younger kittens are having a little trouble keeping in line during the tap number, particularly Pouncival, perhaps we could- Munk, dear, are you alright?”

“Ner.” Munk said, eyes crossing from trying to remain looking at Jenny while also ogling Alonzo at the same time.

“You have been working rather hard lately. Why don’t you take a break? I’m sure that Alonzo could watch over things for you.”

“I’m sure he could do a lot more than he’s doing right now.” Munk muttered, feeling himself grow hot as Alonzo did another very interesting stretch in the sunlight, highlighting perfectly just how well defined his back muscles were.

“Do take some time for yourself. You look like you might be coming down with something.” Jenny reached out to feel his forehead.

Munk almost fell off the tire in his attempts to escape. There was only one cat that he wanted touching him when he was in such a state, and it was absolutely not Jennyanydots.

“I’m fine, Jenny.” Munk said, closing his eyes and taking a deep, calming breath. If he closed his eyes he wouldn’t have to look at Alonzo. Unfortunately he couldn’t go the whole day with his eyes closed.

“If you say so. But I’ll be checking up on you later.” Jenny sounded doubtful but she left him alone all the same.

Right. He was alone. If he was quick he could slink off and compose himself before-

“Hi Munk, do you have a minute?”

Munk cracked an eye open. It was Victoria. Poor, innocent, sweet Victoria. It would be best if she didn’t catch on to how riled up he was. Munk was the protector of the Jellicle Tribe, cool, unaffected, always calm of mind and of body. Always a role model for kittens and cats alike. 

“Uh, Munk?” Victoria asked, looking concerned.

“Huh?” Munk realized that he had been staring at her rather intensely in his attempt to avoid looking at Alonzo. “Oh, I’m sorry. What can I help you with?”

Behind her, off in the distance, Alonzo stood and stretched, slinking off out of sight. A reprieve. For now.

“I was wondering if you would be willing to give me some advice. About me and Plato.” Victoria stated, shaking off her concern.

“Yes.” Munk felt the fire that had been lit within him die down. Yes, talking about Plato and Victoria would take his mind off of things.

“Well, as you know, Plato and I are now officially a couple.” Victoria said, blushing slightly. “And we noticed that you and Alonzo are very happy together.”

Happy might have been something they once were earlier that morning, yes. But now Munk wanted to throw his beloved in a lake. 

“And you two seem to have such an understanding together, a mutual respect for one another-”

Oh, there would be an understanding between him and Alonzo. There would be such an understanding that the black and white cat wouldn’t be able to walk straight for a week, nay, a month. The actions leading up to such an outcome would be either pleasurable or vengeful, Munk wasn’t quite sure yet.

“- and, well, Plato and I wanted to know if you’d be willing to give us some advice on how we could have the same kind of relationship.” Victoria finished, looking up at Munk somewhat hopefully.

Munk stared at her, wondering if he had simply lost his mind after all. Thoughts of Plato rolling around in the dirt, showing off his best assets to get Victoria riled up plagued Munk’s mind. Quickly Munk shook his head, looked around to see if he was being set up for some sort of joke-

Oh no. Alonzo was back. And he wasn’t alone. Bombalurina was with him. And they were doing things. It could be called a dance. The amount of undulating Alonzo was doing towards her suggested otherwise. Bombalurina was doing just the same amount of undulating in return, the two maintaining a fair distance between them but closing the gap rather quickly.

Now, Munk was secure in his relationship. He knew that any amount of dancing Alonzo did with other cats wasn’t because he wanted to mate with them. That Munk was fine with. What he was not fine with was how Alonzo danced up on Bombalurina while making blatant eye contact with him all the way across the junkyard. It did not help that both cats were extremely flexible and complimented each other’s movements quite well.

Seriously, did Alonzo have any bones in his hips at all? Or a spine? Munk already knew the answer, having been very intimately familiar with those parts of Alonzo’s body earlier-

“No.” Munk said out loud, mainly to himself but also partially to Alonzo even if he couldn’t hear it. “Don’t even think about it.”

“No? You mean you don’t have any advice?” Victoria asked, looking disappointed.

“What? No, that wasn’t directed at you. Of course I would love to give you and Plato advice.” Munk quickly backtracked. “But perhaps later? I’d… I’d like to have some time to think of the best advice to give you.”

“Sure.” Victoria looked at him a little dubiously but seemed to accept his words. Slowly she turned to follow Munk’s gaze. “Oh. Uh, I see that Alonzo’s busy anyways. Plato and I can talk with you both later.”

Busy didn’t even begin to describe it. How was no one else noticing this? Was it seriously just him? Surely someone else in the entire junkyard could see that every single thing that Alonzo was doing was designed to drive Munk wild with a desire that he could not easily relieve.

Alonzo had gone back to his none so innocent stretching. To make it worse Bombalurina had joined him, her red fur flashing in beautiful hues of ginger in the sun as she lounged next to him. They were talking to one another, glancing up at Munk once or twice before resuming their secret conversation. Finally Bombalurina stood and sauntered out of sight, leaving Alonzo to his own whiles.

He couldn’t take it much longer. There was no way Alonzo wasn’t doing it on purpose. Why Munkustrap had chosen such an insufferable, conniving, incredibly attractive tom to take as his mate was beyond him.

Alonzo quirked an eyebrow at him from across the junkyard, stretching out in the sun and positioning himself just so, making sure that Munkustrap got a perfect view of his backside.

“Heaviside and Everlasting Cat above, I’m going to kill him.” Munk rolled his eyes upward.

“Who are you going to kill?” A voice asked curiously from behind him. 

“Alonzo.” Munk said, too focused on Alonzo’s rear end to turn around. “I’ve decided that I’m going to be single and celibate forever. After I kill him.” 

“If you say so. It’s a shame though, you two seem to work really well together.” 

Munk, realizing that he was no longer speaking solely to himself, turned to find Mistoffelees perched next to him on the tire. Where the tuxedo tom had come from he had no idea. Munk felt like he should apologize for threatening to murder his mate, but the amusement in Misto’s eyes put him at ease.

Maybe there was a brief spark of sanity left in the day.

“Is there anything that I can help you with?” Misto asked. “Besides killing Alonzo.”

“Honestly, probably not.” Munk admitted. “Technically Alonzo’s not doing anything but trying to be as obnoxious as possible.”

“I did notice that he’s being extra… slinky today.” Misto said delicately. “More so than usual.”

“He’s being an extra pain in the rear. And he knows it.” Munk said, purposefully turning away so he wasn’t able to see Alonzo anymore.

“Reminds me of someone else I know.” Misto said, a faint smile on his face.

“Who might that be?” 

“Tugger.”

“Heaviside help us if Alonzo’s taking lessons from Tugger.” Munk felt slightly faint. 

“On the contrary, if Alonzo is trying to take… take inspiration from Tugger, then that might make it easier to deal with.” Misto said.

“In what way would Alonzo acting like Tugger actually make it more bearable?”

“Easy. Just act like I do whenever Tugger’s around.”

“And what would that be?”

“Tell him he’s boring and then ignore him. It’s certain to drive him crazy.” Misto nodded. “Here, I’ll demonstrate.”

As if sensing that someone was talking about him the Rum Tum Tugger made a grand appearance in the junkyard, followed by his ever present gaggle of fans. Etcetera took the lead by screaming wildly, accompanied by Jemima and Electra.

Alonzo was noticeably absent, never really caring for Tugger’s performances. Normally Munk would roll his eyes at his brother’s antics, but for once, just once, he was thankful that Tugger decided to rehearse some new moves in the middle of the junkyard. At least Munk would be guaranteed to have a reprieve.

“First, make sure that he’s looking at you. Make sure that he knows that you know he’s there.” Misto said.

Tugger started in on his usual pelvic thrusting and posturing, sending the girls into a fit of giggles. Victoria and Plato joined in, both sharing in a mutual adoration of the tom. Even Tumblebrutus and Pouncival appeared. Despite the crowd Tugger was clearly looking for only one cat in particular. 

Tugger’s eyes zeroed in on Mistoffelees. A small smirk played across Tugger’s face as he hooked his paws in his belt and aimed his dancing over towards the tire.

Munk rolled his eyes. Misto nudged him slightly. 

“Now, watch. Let him know that while you have noticed him, you have much better things to do. He won’t know what to do about it and leave you alone, which leaves you with all the power to make the next move.” And with that Misto hopped off the tire, sauntering over towards Tugger, taking his sweet time in approaching the cat.

Tugger looked delighted to gain another member of his fanclub. He reached out towards the tuxedo tom but Misto stayed just out of reach. Munk could clearly see that, despite the crowd, Tugger only had eyes for Misto. Tugger said something that only Misto could possibly hear.

Briefly Misto looked like he was about to enter Tugger’s circle and join him. Then he abruptly pulled back and continued on his way out the junkyard, head held high, not once looking back at the bewildered Tugger. For a split second Tugger looked like he was about to chase after him. It wasn’t a look Munk could ever recall seeing on his brother before. With a small, barely noticeable sigh Tugger resumed his general posturing and dancing. 

Wait, did Misto and Tugger have a thing between them? Munk narrowed his eyes at the pair. He was so busy trying to puzzle it out that he didn’t notice that a certain black and white cat had reappeared among Tugger’s fanclub.

“No, what are you doing now?” Munk whispered to himself, horrified as Alonzo’s very distinctive face appeared next to Etcetera’s, right in the line of fire of Tugger’s pelvic thrusting.

Now, Munk knew for a fact that Alonzo was not impressed by Tugger’s antics. Any time Tugger was around Alonzo made it a point to hang back with the older adults and watch on in bewilderment as the younger cats and kittens lost their minds.

So the fact that Alonzo was willingly placing himself at Tugger’s feet only meant he was up to something. And it was going to be big. Munk couldn’t help but watch in horrified anticipation.

Oh, it was so much more worse than anyone could have imagined. 

Alonzo locked eyes with Munk from across the junkyard, a small smirk gracing his face as he rose in front of Tugger, sliding up against him and, for the first time in anyone’s memory, joining in on the tom’s provocative dancing.

The queens went wild. Etcetera screamed. Tumble and Plato were torn between amusement and horror. Pounce looked like he was about to throw up. 

Munk almost fell off the tire yet again, simultaneously repulsed and aroused at the sight. On one hand, watching Alonzo dance in such a way sent pleasurable tingles down his spine. On the other hand, his mate was dancing lewdly with his brother and now he was going to have to find something to gouge out his eyeballs with.

Tugger, to his credit, also looked horrified. Even though he was happy to dance with just about anyone in the junkyard (so long as the attention was on him), grinding up on his brother’s mate was a line that even the Rum Tum Tugger did not usually cross.

Tugger stepped back, saying something to Alonzo, but Alonzo wrapped a leg around Tugger’s waist and leaned in to whisper in his ear. Etcetera looked like she was about to faint. Pounce actually did. Then, to Munk’s utter dismay, Tugger shrugged and continued to dance, substituting Alonzo in for the parts that Bombalurina usually danced. 

It was very quickly apparent that it had been for the greater good that Alonzo usually skipped out on dancing when Tugger took the stage, because the amount of pelvic thrusting and grinding up on one another now on display was simply too much for anyone to handle. While Tugger had the raw sex appeal, Alonzo had a sensual grace that complimented the other tom way too well.

Even the rowdy queens looked overwhelmed. Tumble and Plato, usually two toms that were dancing front and center along with the queens during Tugger’s dance number, seemed stunned at the sight. Pounce had recovered from his faint and was trying to hide his poor, no longer innocent eyes. Etcetera looked like she had died and gone to heaven.

It was too much. Munk slipped off the tire (or finally fell off, it was hard to say) and darted behind an abandoned car to try and get his head back into a clearer frame of mind. As expected, Alonzo eventually noticed his mate’s absence and followed him.

Munk sat stock still, waiting for the inevitable. True to form Alonzo wound his away around Munk, leaning up backwards against his mate so his back was pressed to Munk’s front.

“So, did you like what you-” Alonzo was cut off as Munk abruptly pushed him forward on all fours, biting the scruff of his neck rather aggressively. Immediately Alonzo shut up, hips snapping up and back to press his rear against Munkustrap. Except he could only reach empty air.

“Now. You will stop this.” Munk growled into Alonzo’s neck, angling himself on his toes so no matter how hard Alonzo tried he could not press himself up against him as desired. 

Alonzo moaned, clawing at the ground, not caring how shamelessly wanton he was acting.

“You will behave.” Munk continued, letting go of Alonzo’s neck but still leaning over him. “If, and only if, you make it through the rest of the day without misbehaving, then maybe I will consider finishing what you so clearly want to start.”

Beneath him Alonzo shivered. It took every ounce of Munk’s legendary willpower to keep himself from taking him right then and there. 

Finally Alonzo managed to utter a single, wrecked word. “Yes.”

“Yes?” Munk stood and traced the black and white line of fur down Alonzo’s back, stopping just at the base of his tail. “Yes what?”

“Yes, I will stop. Heaviside, Munk, I will stop and do whatever you want.” Alonzo raised his lower back and behind as high as he could, face still pressed into the ground.

“Good. I- I have to go now.” Munk said, unable to keep the stutter out of his voice at the sight. He did allow himself to lean forward and briefly nuzzle the spot he had bitten to soothe any inadvertent pain he had caused. Alonzo didn’t seem to notice, twitching his tail aside so Munk could see just what he was missing.

Quickly he tore himself away from his mate despite every instinct within him screaming not to. There was no way he could return to the main part of the junkyard until he settled down. He had to find some quiet place to gather his thoughts.

Unfortunately the only place he could find was currently occupied. Pouncival was pacing around in front of Mungojerrie and Rumpleteazer, who were trying to look sympathetic but failing spectacularly.

“You should’ve seen it, Lonz was getting all up in Tugger’s business and I- I think it was to get back at Munk for something or maybe all three of them have something going on between them but I couldn’t watch because Lonz was rubbing his- his- his bits on Tugger’s and-”

“Pounce, you must be wrong. Lonz would never-” Teazer was quickly drowned out by Pounce’s frustrated wail.

“It’s true! I swear! Heaviside help me I will never be innocent ever again!”

“Now hold on, don’tcha have eyes for Bomba?” Jerrie asked, rubbing his nose. “I doubt the things you tell me about what you wanna do with her are all that innocent, Pounce.”

“That’s not the point!” Pounce dramatically turned his back on them. “Lonz is like a big brother. Bigger than Tumble. Seeing him do- do that is just… it’s just-”

At that moment Pouncival caught sight of Munkustrap. With a strangled yelp the patch tabby tom took off like a rocket, feet barely touching the ground. Any other time and Munk would be seriously impressed. Too bad he had his mind on other things.

“Oh, hey, Munk, we were just talkin’ about you.” Jerrie said. 

Teazer sniffed the air and burst into giggles. “Seems like maybe Lonz’s little show with Tugger got the reaction he wanted.”

Munk’s dignity, along with his mood, dramatically sank. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Don’t have to.” Jerrie said pointedly. “I wouldn’t be surprised if half the junkyard can tell-”

“Please. I just need some peace and quiet and I’ll be fine.” Munk sat down and rubbed his paws over his face. What had Coricopat and Tantomile said about mediation? All he could remember was that breathing was important. But breathing was always important.

“Aw, Munk, we don’t mean to tease.” Teazer said in a much gentler tone. “It’s just that seeing you all riled up like this is a surprise since, well, you’re usually so… so….”

“Serious.” Jerrie finished.

“Yeah, serious. Since you’ve been with Lonz you’ve definitely been more, what do you call it, relaxed.” Teazer said.

“Yeah. Especially now.”

“Look, I appreciate whatever it is you’re trying to do, but I’d really rather not talk about it.” Munk said, sitting as primly as he could manage. “I’d like to be left alone.”

“Sure thing, Munk. I’ll see if I can find Pounce and help him recover from what he saw earlier.” Jerrie said, exchanging a look with Teazer before disappearing off into the junk.

Teazer lingered behind, watching Munk thoughtfully. After a while she ventured closer, keeping a respectful distance between them.

“You know what I’d do?” She whispered conspiratorially.

“What?” Munk asked, only half interested in the answer.

“Well, seein’ as you’re usually the last cat that someone would suspect to be, well, provocative-”

“Thanks.”

“No, no, I mean, I’m sure that hidden behind that stern exterior you have the same lascivious, passionate desires as we all do-”

“Please, Teazer, get to the point.”

“What I’m tryin’ to say is why don’t you give Lonz a good taste of his own medicine?”

“What?”

“Don’t think I haven’t been noticin’ what Lonz has been doin’ all mornin’.” Teazer said knowingly. “I think if he wants to get a rise outta you so bad that it’s only fair that you give him the same in return.”

It took all of Munk’s remaining willpower not to bury his face in his paws again to hide from her stare. Rumpleteazer noticed way too much. He was going to have to be extra careful around her from now on.

But she was on to something.

“Thank you for the advice. I will take it into consideration.”

“You do that.” Teazer said, bridging the gap between them to give him an affectionate rub on his shoulder. Upon feeling just how warm he was she giggled and disappeared down the path Munk had come.

“What am I going to do?” Munk asked aloud, allowing himself a rare moment to stretch out on the ground and drop his guard.

Immediately Teazer returned, face a furious shade of red. Munk shot to his feet.

“Well, that was certainly not the right way to go, no sir, gonna have that image in my mind for a while, ooo, that was a sight.” The queen said, fanning herself. 

“What? Are you alright?”

“Munk, I appreciate your relationship with Lonz and all, but you need to do somethin’ about him. He’s worse than some of the queens when they’re in heat.” And with that disturbing comparison Teazer disappeared again, wisely taking another direction.

As soon as Munk was sure she was gone for good he allowed himself to stretch out on the ground again. Whatever Alonzo had been doing when Teazer ran into him was something that Munk would sadly have to miss out on if he wanted any chance of regaining some semblance of sanity before he ventured out into the junkyard again.

Breathe. Breathing was important. Think of anything but Alonzo. Like… Macavity. There, that was a cat that definitely did nothing to spark a passion within him. Although Munk had to admit that he was impressed that Macavity had been able to pick him up and hurl him across the junkyard. Sure, it hurt a lot, but not many cats could do that. And then Macavity had also picked up Alonzo and swung him around like it was no big deal…

No, no, not back to Alonzo. Munk groaned, rolling onto his back and staring up at the sky. Why was it so easy for Alonzo to pervade his mind and turn him from the calm Jellicle Protector into some mindless, rutting animal?

Not that Munk minded the mindless, rutting part when it was on his terms. The problem was that there was a time and place for such behavior. And that morning had not been the time nor the place, especially when Munk had been talking about mice with Jennyanydots. Although some small part of Munk had to admit that there was something kind of thrilling about Alonzo trying to provoke him at inappropriate times. Munk rarely had the time or means to allow himself to be a little… freer with his actions.

Perhaps Teazer had a point. Maybe it was time to fight fire with fire.

By the time Munk felt composed enough to return to the junkyard things had changed. Tugger was gone, leaving the younger kittens and cats to fend for themselves, and Alonzo was noticeably lounging on top of the broken down oven. The cat still looked very antsy, unable to sit still, but as soon as he noticed Munk return he very pointedly made an attempt to pull himself together.

Munk nodded at him knowingly, silently reminding him of their earlier agreement, and resumed his place on the tire. Now it was time to enact his plan. Part of him thought it was a bit cruel to put Alonzo through what he had been subjected to that morning, but then again, Alonzo was a grown cat and knew exactly what he had been doing before. It was only fair to return the favor.

With an exaggerated yawn Munk stretched his limbs, slowly sliding down onto the tire until his front was lying flush with the rubber surface. Truthfully it wasn’t the most comfortable of places to stretch out on but it allowed him to be up high enough to make eye contact with Alonzo from above, which was important. As one of the taller cats in the tribe Alonzo was very used to looking down at the other cats, so when someone else looked down at him it caught him off guard.

Making sure that Alonzo was watching him, Munk slowly rolled on to his back, thrusting his hips upwards in a quick motion to allow room for his tail to settle under him. To a casual observer it would seem that he was merely getting comfortable. To Alonzo it was anything but.

Munk stretched his arms out over the side of the tire, looking upside down at his mate. Alonzo had sat up, body twitching, claws digging at the metal uselessly. His tail thumped painfully against the side of the oven, garnering the attention of several cats in the vicinity. At this point the black and white cat didn’t even care, attention solely on Munkustrap.

Here was the tricky part. Usually Alonzo was very cool headed and, while physically affectionate with just about everybody in the tribe, retained a certain level of composure no matter how agitated he was. Now he was obviously pushed past the point of self control and didn’t seem to care how much attention he was getting. This meant that if Munk pushed things too far he could very well be jumped in the middle of the junkyard in full view of everyone. Despite loving Alonzo very much Munk preferred to keep some things between the two of them.

But there was still room to push Alonzo just a little more. 

Glancing around to make sure that Alonzo was the only one watching him, Munk pulled himself up to his feet, standing tall as if simply surveying the junkyard. Where was the right angle… there. Munk extended a leg out to the side, rotating in the sun until the light hit him just right. If he calculated correctly the sun would be highlighting his silver fur in the just the right way for Alonzo to get a good profile view of his-

A strange noise escaped Alonzo, followed by a thump as he fell off the oven. Unfortunately Bombalurina had been lounging in the open oven door and was nearly squashed. Alonzo didn’t even seem to notice her hissing as he rubbed up all over her, desperate to release the pent up, frantic energy that had nowhere to go.

“Lonz, hey!” Normally Bomba would be happy to receive his affections but he was all over the place, having lost all sense of decency. His eyes were wild as he pawed all over her. 

Munk immediately jumped down from the tire, crouching down on his long legs to absorb the impact. Alonzo took one look at the muscles moving beneath the silver and black fur and let out the strange noise again. Bomba took the opportunity to shove him off of her, more amused than offended. 

Alonzo rolled across the ground, slinking his way towards Munk until he was crouched in front of the silver tom. Every inch of him was tense and twitchy. Munk bent down until he was leaning over his mate.

“Remember what we discussed?” Munk growled, leaning in close and breathing down the back of Alonzo’s neck. There was a noticeable indentation in the white fur where Munk had previously bitten him.

“Yes.” Alonzo gasped, shivering in delight. “I do.”

“Then be good and wait for me in our den.” Munk placed his paw under Alonzo’s chin and tilted his face up so he could stare directly into his eyes. “As soon as I am done with my duties I will attend to you.”

That was enough to get Alonzo moving. The cat practically shot between Munk’s legs in his haste to leave the area.

“Well.” Bombalurina said, raising an eyebrow. “That was certainly something.”

Munk straightened up, momentarily forgetting that he was out in the open. Hastily he brought his legs together to try and appear more presentable.

“I don’t know what’s going on between the two of you, but please, don’t stop on my account.” Bomba leaned back to take in the view.

“I assure you that whatever is going on will not be taking place out in the open.”

“That’s a shame. Because if a tom looked at me like you looked at Lonz just now I would definitely drop everything and-”

“Yes, thank you, I get the picture.” Munk stiffly returned to the tire, where Skimbleshanks was waiting to meet with him to discuss something about trains. Or something. It was so hard to concentrate with the thought of Alonzo waiting, alone, left to his own devices until Munk returned to finish what he had started….

Somehow he made it through the rest of the day. By the sheer force of will cultivated over his years as the Jellicle Protector he made it through the various scheduled meetings and unscheduled conversations until finally, finally he was free to return to his den.

Alonzo was clearly waiting for him. Munk ducked inside their shared den, immediately pounced upon by his frantic mate. No words were spoken as Alonzo rubbed every inch of his body against Munk’s, clearly ready for Munk to make good on his promise.

It didn’t take long for them to maneuver themselves into the position from before, with Alonzo insistently pressing up against Munk as he leaned over his mate. The bite mark was much more visible from this angle. Despite Alonzo’s very insistent grinding up against him Munk had to ask an important question.

“Lonz… did I hurt you?” Munk breathed on the bite mark. “Because I-”

Alonzo let out a frustrated groan. “Munk, I will personally throw myself at the Rum Tum Tugger again if you think that you hurt me against my will. In fact, if you don’t bite me again, I will be very disappointed and-”

Conscience clear, Munk leaned forward and obliged him. Neither of them made any attempt to hold back or try to keep quiet.

Afterwards, once they had vigorously let out an entire day’s worth of frustrations with each other, they were finally able to have a decent conversation.

“Look, Munk, I’m sorry.” Alonzo said, genuinely apologetic.

“I am too. I shouldn’t have acted that way. Or bitten you.” Munk replied.

“Oh, no, I’m fine with the biting. Obviously.”

“Well, for what it’s worth, not everything you were doing was unwanted.”

“Oh?” Alonzo stretched out beside him, resting his head on Munk’s stomach.

“The stretching was a welcome sight. Except for when I was talking with Jenny.” Munk idly played with the fur between Alonzo’s ears. “And please, if I can only make one request, please don’t ever dance with Tugger like that ever again.”

“That was Bomba’s idea.”

“Whoever thought of it, I don’t think I’ll ever get the images out of my brain.”

“Understood.” Alonzo nodded.

“Also, I think you traumatized Pounce.”

“That’s unfortunate.” Alonzo didn’t look too regretful at the fact.

“Other than that, I think… well, if you promise not to go to extremes and keep your paws off of the unwilling, then maybe… maybe we could do this again.” Munk said slowly.

“Think the junkyard can handle it?”

“Probably not.” Munk admitted. “But if we’re subtle they won’t have to know.”

“Well then.” Alonzo purred, a thoughtful smirk playing across his face. “We’ll just have to wait and see what tomorrow brings.”

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there you go! Let me know what you think!


End file.
